


Full Stomach

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Belly Kink, Doggy Style, Feeding Kink, Hand Jobs, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Dante loves to eat and you love to indulge him!





	Full Stomach

Imagine feeding Dante. You fatten him up lovingly, cooing to him about how handsome he is with his strong jaw softened and his strapping muscles smoothed over with plush fat. His body hair is silken and he smells incredible, like manly pheromones and deep musk beneath the scent of leather that fades away the longer you keep him naked.  
  
His clothes stop fitting him, but your hands take their place. You can’t stop touching him and devour the sensation of him as if drunk on his growing flesh; he gets more and more handsome by the meal and you could finger-feed him for the rest of your life. Dante is a figure to be worshipped. You revere him as he sucks your fingers of sauce, grease or crumbs and jack him off with the other hand.  
  
No matter what you offer, he devours without question  
  
When his belly strains, round and heavy, he’s always at his hardest. You watch as he grunts and strains to hump your hand as you stroke his imposing cock, only for the weight and slosh of the contents of his stomach to pain him. He belches openly and you dip your head in close to sniff it. He laughs. You squeeze.  
  
He’s amazing when he fucks you doggy style. It’s an effort for him to get his belly up onto your back so it can rest on top of your ass and you can  _hear_  his dinner slop around inside him while he reams you open with his gorgeous breeder’s cock. Each stifled belch, gulp to keep his food down and groan makes you clench around him and fuels him onwards, fucking you ever harder until he drives forward and nuts deep inside you. Exhausted, he falls forwards and catches himself on his hands around you, panting for breath and trying not to vomit as he seeds you.  
  
All he needs is a little rest and he’s ready to eat again! Or if he can’t stand to eat, you make sure he drinks plenty. More and more water to keep him taut and round, or soda to make him and keep him gassy. You get to rub his belly when he struggles with it. Suck his cock when he’s too winded to fuck you. Pull him up and fold him in half to force his gas out of whatever end is more pressing and drill his cunt and ass while he eats, eats,  _eats_.


End file.
